storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Railway Show (competition)
The Great Railway Show is an annual international competition involving engines from all over the world. The engines compete in events of speed, strength and skill. It was shown in the special of the same name, as well as The Great Race. It is not to be confused with The Great Engine Games. Staff * The Teacher (Judge) * The Lady in the Pink Shirt (Judge) * The Judge (Judge) * The Announcer (Events Announcer) * Jacob (Announcer) * Richard Hatt (Announcer) * Kira (Announcer) * Sierra (Announcer) * The Flagman (Flagman) * Mrs. Kyndley (Refreshments) Events The Strongest Engine Competition This competition was held in the south-western yard of the venue, at 12:30 PM. The competition involves five steam locomotives, who are coupled to large flatbeds of bricks and must pull them over an inclined track. During the very first Railway Show, Carlos was the winner of this competition. The contestants for this competition include Henry, Hiro, Frieda, Shane and Vinnie. The winner of this event was left unknown, although Henry confessed he came in fifth place. The Best Decorated Engine Parade This competition was held in the main yard of the railway show venue, at 1 PM. In contrast to the other events in the Railway Show, this event was more of a parade than a race, and is the only event of its kind in the show. Engines are decorated or painted in or decorated with vibrant and elegant designs, and pass through the main yard with a brass band while the judges determine who the best decorated engine is. The contestants for this competition include James, Emily, Rajiv, Carlos and Yong Bao. Rajiv was the winner of this event. The Great Race This race was held outside of the main railway show venue, and took place at 1:30 PM. Five engines race against each-other to determine who can reach the finish line first. The race is simply a circuit, thus the starting line is also the finish line. During this event, Gordon's boiler burst when his safety valve was not fitted. The contestants for this competition include Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Axel and Etienne. Etienne was the winner of this event. The Shunting Challenge This competition is another race-like event, and takes place in the main yard at 2 PM. Five shunting engines are lined up and must race to see who can shunt a train of trucks first. In the competition, engines arrange different types of rolling stock such as box vans, tankers, flatbeds, and brake vans, arranging three box vans, three tankers, three flatbeds and a brake van, making the total number of trucks ten. The contestants for this competition include Thomas, Ashima, Gina, Ivan and Raul. Percy was originally chosen for the shunting challenge, but dropped out to allow Thomas to compete. Although Thomas ended up losing the event when he gave up his chance of winning, both he and Ashima were declared the winners of the event. Contenders The Great Race * Ashima (India) * Axel (Belgium) * Carlos (Mexico) * Emily (Sodor) * Etienne (France) * Flying Scotsman (England) * Frieda (Germany) * Gina (Italy) * Gordon (Sodor) * Henry (Sodor) * Hiro (Japan) * Ivan (Russia) * James (Sodor) * Rajiv (India) * Raul (Brazil) * Shane (Australia) * Spencer (England) * Thomas (Sodor) * Vinnie (America) * Yong Bao (China) The Great Railway Show * Ashima (India) * Axel (Belgium) * Brady (Sodor) * Carlos (Mexico) * Emily (Sodor) * Etienne (France) * Flying Scotsman (England) * Frieda (Germany) * Gina (Italy) * Gordon (Sodor) * Henry (Sodor) * Hiro (Japan) * Ivan (Russia) * James (Sodor) * Kylie (Sodor) * Madison (Sodor) * Marie (Sodor) * Olivia (Sodor) * Philip (Sodor) * Rajiv (India) * Raul (Brazil) * Shane (Australia) * Spencer (England) * Thomas (Sodor) * Vinnie (America) * Yong Bao (China) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Competitions